Simple Gestures
by DeathByMegane
Summary: 'Why only me' Why only to Kagami? Is it only to him Aomine touches? Only to him Aomine whispers to? Are they really just simple gestures? Or is there something else beneath those actions?
1. Simple Gestures

**Rambles: **Oh yeah! Finally a week of holiday! I have only written one fanfiction so far because of the busy schedule of school T_T So I hope I'm going to write a lot! But somehow I have a feeling I will be captured by the temptation of anime XD

* * *

_That pervert..._

He ranted to himself, throwing the basketball furiously and missing the ring.

_Again! He made me fall on top of him again!_

Kagami recalled the scene vividly. Aomine and Kagami had been playing basketball hours ago. And during their one-on-one match, Aomine charged towards Kagami. The taller teen 'accidentally' fell and pulled Kagami along in his hold. The ball Kagami was dribbling slipped and the red-haired teen landed on Aomine with a loud thud.

"Agh.. That's a foul, you know?!"

Kagami scolded, still lying down face-to-face on top of Aomine. He pulled himself up with his elbows, but failed. Dark arms from beneath him tightly hugged the other's waist.

"Hee... You wanted to push me down so badly?"

Aomine asked suggestively. Kagami's face flared, almost matching with his hair colour.

"H-Haa?! You're the one who fell and pulled me! Let go!"

Kagami pushed his hands harder against the ground, trying to lift himself up. But, Aomine's arms wouldn't budge.

"Ahomine! Mov- Ah!"

All of a sudden, Aomine sat himself up, but his arms still around Kagami's waist. Kagami had no choice but to sit up as well. However, he was positioned sitting on top of Aomine with his knees resting on both sides of Aomine's waist.

"Hm.. Now you're straddling me?"

Kagami's face heated up at his words. Before Kagami could even retort back, Aomine leaned closer to Kagami's ears and whispered,

"What's next?"

Aomine pulled his face back and stifled a laugh as he saw Kagami's boiling face. He finally let go of his arms. The red-haired teen was still too astounded to not even notice Aomine had released his arms. Seeing Kagami's face, Aomine's desire to tease him rose once again.

"Do you want to stay like this for an hour?"

Kagami finally realized and abruptly stood up. Still with a red face, he yelled,

"You.. Ahomine! Of course I don't want to!"

Aomine grinned.

"Eh? But I don't mind staying like that with you. Maybe I'd even add a few actions."

"E-Eh?"

Kagami was too flustered to even say anything.

_Action?! What did he mean by that?!_

The taller teen just laughed, patted Kagami's shoulder.

"See ya."

Then, he just walked away, leaving Kagami alone ranting to his own thoughts. That was how Kagami was here now, trying to forget everything that had happened by shooting the very much abused basketball hundreds of times.

"That Ahomine..."

* * *

"Hmm? Dinner?"

"Yeah."

Kagami nodded. After another day of one-on-one match, the red-haired teen asked if Aomine was free to eat with him. Well, usually Aomine would be the one suggesting the idea and Kagami would be the one replying yes or no. Though he would be forced to go along with Aomine no matter what reply he gave. Today, Kagami finally let curiousity get the better of him.

For months, Kagami had watched how Aomine treated other people. As always, he was his normal perverted and arrogant self. Sure Aomine was always like that to Kagami, but he never touched them the way he did with Kagami. He never whisper weird stuff or hug them for no reason. So he wanted to hang out with Aomine a bit longer and ask him: Why only to me?

_Because you're different to him._

Inner Kagami responded to Kagami's thoughts. Kagami mentally blushed.

_Isn't that just the same thing as saying I'm special to him?_

Kagami shook his mind off and focused on the situation now.

"So?"

Kagami asked once again. Aomine checked his handphone and frowned. He shook his head.

"Ah.. Sorry, I can't go."

For one second, Kagami felt disappointed. He didn't really expect his offer to be rejected. Aomine would usually cheerfully agree or he would tease Kagami saying that he was finding an excuse to stay longer with Aomine. Kagami inwardly sighed.

_I guess I should ask him that question another time._

Kagami looked at Aomine, who was staring at him.

"Hm? What's up?"

Kagami tilted his head, checking if the blue-haired teen awas alright. The taller teen approached Kagami with long strides and held Kagami's head. He bent his head, leaning his forehead against Kagami's.

"Out of all days, you ask me today. You have such bad timing."

Kagami's cheeks rose in heat at the sudden closeness. Aomine released Kagami's hot head and grinned.

"Ask me next time, kay?"

_...See. He only says and does stuff like this to me. _

Aomine patted Kagami's shoulder, the usual gesture he would do when they parted ways.

_Is this also just a simple gesture?_

"Bye, Kaga-"

"Why only me?"

Aomine's grin dropped and confusion replaced it. Kagami mentally kicked himself for asking an incomplete question without thinking. What's more, the question sounded as if Kagami was asking for some sort of love confession.

"I mean.. Do you touch, I mean, do this kind of stuff with other people?"

_Shit.. Now I sound like a jealous lover._

Kagami mentally strangled himself, when he suddenly saw a flash. A flash of feeling passed in Aomine's eyes. What feeling that was he didn't know. But it was a feeling he never saw in Aomine.

"Hm? Are you jealous?"

Aomine smiled, as Kagami blushed.

"Ha?! I'm not jea-"

"I know you're not."

Kagami was silenced by Aomine's voice. His reply sounded bitter. Properly looking at his smile, it seemed he was in pain. In Aomine's eyes, mixed emotions swam in his orbs. He might not be able to identfy what emotions they were, but he knew sadness was one of them. Longing was one of them. And they squeezed Kagami's heart.

With a forced grin, Aomine waved.

"I'm going now."

_What's up with Aomine? _

Kagami spinned his basketball, while walking home. He was still thinking what had happened half an hour ago.

_First he rejected me. Then, he got all weird after I ask that question. _

Kagami wanted his question to be answered. And the result of his curiousity was more questions. First, why did he reject Kagami? Second...

_What was that flash?_

The flash he still couldn't identify. Somehow, Kagami felt that the flash was the answer to his question if Aomine acted the way he was to Kagami to anyone else. After brainstorming and burning his brain out, Kagami gave up.

_Argh.. Let's just stick to an easier question. Why did he reject me? Hm.. I don't think there is any basketball match tonight. Maybe something came up in his porn website. Nah, he could check it out anytime. Maybe a meeting with the Kiseki no Sedai or..._

Kagami froze in his steps.

_Kuroko._

It was already night time. But he recognized those figures. One dark hand held Kuroko's head. The other on Kuroko's shoulder. They leaned closer and closer. After a few words from the blue-haired teen, Kuroko closed his eyes. The gap between their lips got shorter and shor-

Kagami turned his head away. He didn't want and need to know what they were doing. He immediately walked the opposite way, avoiding the couple.

"_I mean.. Do you touch, I mean, do this kind of stuff with other people?"_

_A flash. _

Kagami bitterly smiled to himself. He understood what that flash meant. And the scene he saw proved that very much. Not only the flash, he finally got his answers to all his questions.

_Why did he reject me? Because he had to see Kuroko._

_What was that flash? That flash was Kuroko._

_Why only me? I was just being self-conscious. The question should have been why only to Kuroko._

_So what were all those actions?_

Aomine hugging him. Aomine not letting go. Aomine whispering in Kagami's ears. Aomine grinning.

_They were just simple gestures._

* * *

**Rambles: **Before you rant, yes this is an AoKaga fanfic. So please be patient for the ending. Everything will be understood. I wrote this in a whim and with an angry mind. I hope my anger didn't affect my fic much DX


	2. Simple Misunderstanding

**Rambles: **I read the reviews for the first chapter and I was sooo happy T_T That's why I decided to update right away! Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows!

* * *

_It was really those two, right?_

"-mi-kun."

_Well, it was quite dark that time. But I know one of them was Kuroko. True he is supposed to be invisible.._

"-gami-kun."

_But for damn sake! He is my teammate and I have to get used to his invisibility! How would I pass balls to him then?! And right, the other figure..._

"Kagami-kun."

_It's definitely Aomine._

"Ah..Kagami-kun?"

_I'd recognize him anywhere.. Is that weird?_

"..."

_O-Of course I would! I mean you don't see a Japanese with skin as dark as his! And that blue hair! No matter how much you look, once you see Aomine, you would know it's him!_

"Woof!"

Wet nose sniffed at Kagami's nose. Kagami's eyes widened at the dog ogling him and his skin paled right away.

"Gyaaaa!"

Kagami ran and pushed himself to the corner of the basketball court. His eyes were focused on Tetsuya #2, who was being held by Kuroko.

"You worked hard, Tetsuya#2."

Kuroko gently patted the dog's head. Kagami pointed accusingly at Kuroko.

"You... Kuroko! What were you doing shoving the dog to my face?!"

Kuroko blankly looked at Kagami.

"You didn't listen to me."

"Hah?"

"I called your name for about 5 times, but you were still daydreaming."

"E-Eh? You did?"

Kagami rummaged his mind trying to find any memories of him being called, but all he could remember was the terrifying scene of Tetsuya #2.

And the kissing scene.

"Yes. Are you alright, Kagami-kun?"

Kuroko approached the taller teen with a slightly concerned look. Kagami almost flinched because of the similarity of Kuroko's and Tetsuya #2's eyes.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you have been staring at nowhere since this morning. Did something happen?"

_Eh? Have I really been doing that?_

Kagami looked at his teammate. He didn't want Kuroko to worry about him and what's more... He'd never tell Kuroko about what he had been thinking of since last night. Afterall, the very person who occupied his mind was just right in front of him.

"Ah.. I must have been quite sleepy... Didn't catch much sleep last night."

Well, Kagami wasn't entirely lying. Last night, he was too busy thinking of the scene he encountered, so he didn't sleep until 1 in the morning.

"Oh, is that so? Rest well, Kagami-kun. Don't overwork yourself."

And this was exactly the reason he couldn't ask Kuroko about the scene that had been bothering him. The shorter teen looked as if nothing happened and all he ever did was just worry about Kagami. To end his curiousity, he could just ask Aomine. But the blue-haired teen would probably tease Kagami that he was being jealous. And also...

It would be weird to ask about a kiss, right?

"Kagami? You're spacing out again."

Kagami blinked his eyes twice and realized Kuroko was talking to him. This time, his Shadow had a much more concerned look. To space out when you're talking to a person is pretty serious afterall.

"Ah yeah. I will get some rest later."

Kuroko smiled at Kagami.

"I'm glad to hear that."

* * *

"Uh...What are you doing here...?"

Basketball practice was finally over. Hoping to taste his favourite cheeseburgers, he met a dark-skinned teen in the entrance of the school.

"Hm? Why? Can't I?"

Kagami's vein popped. Everytime he asked Aomine a question, it would be either him being questioned back, or more questions rise in his head.

"I asked you fi-"

"Okay, let's go."

Aomine hung his arm around Kagami's shoulders.

"Hah?!"

Aomine grinned at Kagami's red face, then he held out a plastic bag filled with cheeseburgers. With the sight of his favourite burgers, Kagami zipped his mouth and followed Aomine along.

* * *

Kagami chomped on the savoury buns. The two sat on a green field Aomine had taken him to. The breeze was calm and soothing, perfect for a light nap. Kagami yawned, feeling drowsy from the wind.

"Tired?"

Aomine stared at the red-haired teen. Kagami lightly rubbed his eyes.

"Hn.. Not really."

Right after he said that, Aomine grabbed the bun he was holding in his hand. Then, he straightened his legs outward. He lightly patted his thighs.

"Sleep."

Kagami's eyes twitched at the thighs-pillow Aomine created.

_I-Isn't this something characters would do in shoujo manga..?_

"Oi, are you crazy?"

Kagami looked at Aomine as if someone just brainwashed him. The blue-haired teen smirked.

"Hee.. Or would you rather sleep in my arms?"

Kagami's face reddened at the thought. Without any more words, he abruptly landed his head on Aomine's lap.

"W-What's this?! They're all muscles! How do you expect me to sleep?!"

Kagami yelled after rubbing his head against the muscled pillow.

"Woi! Don't rub your head!"

Aomine grabbed Kagami's head, preventing him from moving around. Kagami's head was positioned looking straight above him. Fiery red eyes met with night-sky eyes. He was lost in the galaxy orbs. Time seemed to stop that moment. Slowly, Aomine's face got closer to Kagami's. A scene flashed in Kagami's mind.

_The kiss._

Kagami's heartbeat rose rapidly.

_No. I'm not Kuroko._

"A-Aomine, I'm not-"

"Oh, they're really red."

_...Eh?_

Kagami's eyes were filled with confusion, not understanding what Aomine meant. Dark fingers approached Kagami's eyes. With his thumb and pointer finger, he widened Kagami's eyes.

"Your eyes are red. You didn't sleep much, did you?"

Aomine's eyes captured Kagami's. Feeling another blush attack, he slowly sat up, avoiding bumping Aomine's head.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Hee.. Kuroko was right."

_...Kuroko?_

Kagami's eyes widened at Aomine's statement. He stared at the blue-haired teen, asking for an explanation.

"Ah, Kuroko texted me that you have been spacing out. He was worried, you know."

If it had been any other time, Kagami would be happy. Happy knowing his teammate cared very much about him. But today...

_Why did he report to Aomine? _

"Then he texted me that you said you didn't get much sleep."

_What else did you both talk about? _

"But.. I have the feeling that it wasn't just lack of sleep.. "

_What is Kuroko to you?_

"Kagami,"

_What am I to you?_

"What are you thinking about?"

Aomine gently held Kagami's hand, begging for an explanation. His face was engraved with worry, concern, longing and all the feelings he had only ever showed to Kagami. His true feelings for Kagami. If only Kagami wasn't blinded by the scene that had been burned in his memory. If only he wasn't thinking of the kiss. He would have seen, felt Aomine's feelings. All he could only feel was just his emotions.

Anger. Sadness. Pain.

Jealousy.

_Why do you act this way to me.._

Moments of every touch, every whispers, every grins Aomine did flashed in his mind.

_When you have Kuroko?_

Kuroko closed his eyes, as Aomine leaned closer.

Only that thought was in Kagami's mind. It was that thought alone that drove Kagami to roughly pull his hand away from Aomine's grasp. The action that made Aomine's eyes widened in shock. Words flew out of Kagami's lips without him even realizing. Words with so much iciness and coldness, slashing in the air and shattering Aomine's heart.

"Get the hell away."

* * *

**Rambles: **I'm so disappointed in myself. I shouldn't have written a chapter in a whim because I'm angry! Now I'm confused on how to continue the story and how to end it! I hate the last freaking sentence! You all have rights to kill me.


	3. Simple Love

**Rambles: **I read the reviews and once again... I'm so grateful for the reviews. To **absolut pi phi**, you made me laugh so much especially the evil bitch part XD And to **hlflores**, oh damn! You're a genius! I didn't even think of that! ...I still have much more to learn. Better broaden my imagination!

* * *

One's heart in rage, the other's slowly shattering. Fire orbs second by second burning all the stars in the galaxy orbs into dust. One phrase still lingered in the air.

_Get the hell away._

The moment pain was clearly engraved in the dark eyes, Kagami knew he had to stop. But that was impossible. Once a volcano erupts, the lava would flow no matter what, right?

"...I hate it."

Kagami clenched his fists on the grassy field. Aomine just watched him, waiting for whatever flames he was about to burst.

"Why... Why do you always freakng touch me for no reason?!"

_No, this is not what I want to say._

"And whisper shit in my ears!"

_I just hate it that those gestures meant nothing._

"I hate it when you do that!"

_I hate it that you're doing this because Kuroko asks you to._

_...Eh? Why is Kuroko involved in this? More importantly.._

_Why do I not want it to be just a simple gesture?_

Kagami was in a daze, lost in his thoughts why, why and why he was feeling these emotions.

"Is this what you've been thinking of all these times?"

Kagami raised his head, properly looking at Aomine's expressionless face.

"Do you hate me touching you that much?"

Kagami wanted to shout no. Hell no. But he was captured by Aomine's eyes. Eyes filled with sadness, sorrow, pain and other emotions Kagami could not pinpoint. What ripped Kagami's heart the most was the fact he himself caused that pain to Aomine. The most painful smile was pasted on Aomine's face.

"For letting me touch you, bearing it all this time and only getting mad now,"

"Thanks."

A dark chuckle escaped his lips.

"But.. You should have told me earlier."

He stood, facing his back towards Kagami.

"Don't get my hopes up."

He left, without patting Kagami's shoulder, the usual gesture he would do when they parted ways.

* * *

It had been a week since Kagami hurt Aomine's feelings. Aomine didn't bother to contact or meet Kagami. Even if they met, the blue-haired teen would turn away and avoid Kagami. If the red-haired teen caught up with him, his guts to apologize would be gone straight away. Once he saw Aomine's eyes full of sorrow, he would freeze on the spot. Aomine would only talk a few simple words such as "Yes", "No", "Maybe" or "Dunno" and he never touched Kagami.

All because of one phrase. The phrase he could not take back anymore. He wanted time to go back again. Go back to the night before he saw Aomine and Kuroko kissed. So that he wouldn't know the truth behind Aomine's gestures. Let him be blinded thinking that he was special to Aomine. Anything so he wouldn't bear the pain of knowing the gestures meant nothing and the pain of not having Aomine by his side.

All of these affected Kagami badly. His rate of spacing out increased by ten times, earning the concern of his Seirin teammates. As a fellow Shadow, Kuroko was the most worried. Not only for Kagami, he was also worried about Aomine. His ex-Light had not picked up any of his calls and messages Kuroko sent were all ignored. Surely, something happened between the two.

"Kagami-kun."

Kuroko approached Kagami. He automatically faced Kuroko, not wanting the Tetsuya #2 incident to repeat again. He shivered at the nightmare of the dog he last had.

"What happened between you and Aomine?"

Kagami's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you know?"

"I just do."

Kagami bitterly laughed, causing his Shadow to be confused.

"Of course you do. You guys tell each other everything. As expected from a couple after all."

Kuroko's face slightly frowned in confusion. His expression was so real Kagami thought he was an excelled actor.

"What? Are you surprised I know? I saw the kiss, you know."

The moment that word left Kagami's word, he regretted it. Saying what he had been keeping only to himself squeezed his heart. The word "kiss" felt so real, as if it really happened. Wait, it did happen. Kuroko's eyes widened.

"Ah, Kagami-kun saw that?"

_Badump._

Kagami's heart hit his ribcage.

_I wasn't wrong._

Kuroko's lips twitched. He was stifling a chuckle from escaping, but he failed to do so. Kagami's eyebrows furrowed, asking himself whatever was funny to Kuroko.

"You two are really idiots."

"Ha?"

Kagami seriously didn't understand what Kuroko meant at all.

"What do you mean?"

Kuroko had an amused smile and that was rare for a pokerface guy like him.

"Why don't you ask Aomine-kun?"

"That's impossible!"

The words came out from Kagami's lips, before his brain even processed it.

"Why not?"

Kuroko asked. Kagami was about to keep silent. However, Kuroko's face was earnest. He sincerely wanted to know what was wrong and help the two. Kagami ducked his head, avoiding Kuroko's eyes. Eyes that seemed as if he could read through Kagami.

"I said something I shouldn't have..."

Words flew one after another, as if everything that had been holding him down was finally released.

"Aomine won't speak with me. He won't touch me anymore. It's all because of the stupid words I said to him. I didn't mean what I said! It was because I was pissed at every damn thing. I hated it that I was-"

_Not special to him. _

"I wanted-"

_Those simple gestures to mean something._

His sentences never finished. He just froze there, thinking of the words that flashed in his mind.

_...Do I really want him to like me?_

Kuroko saw that Kagami had dazed off in his thoughts. Usually Kuroko would be a bit annoyed at this usual behaviour of Kagami these days, but now he was glad that Kagami had been honest. He smiled at his Light.

"Kagami-kun just needs to be more honest."

Kagami looked at Kuroko, with a face asking what he meant.

"I think that Aomine will understand if you speak more honestly. And things will turn normal again. Ah.. Maybe not. I don't think things would be normal after you speak honestly."

"Eh?"

Kagami didn't understand what Kuroko meant. Kuroko just smiled.

"Well, at least things will turn out better."

* * *

Kagami walked down the road, heading home. His mind was still full of what he just talked about with Kuroko. He seriously didn't understand. What was there to explain about a kiss? Kagami's legs came to a stop. He looked around him.

_Eh? Why am I in the basketball court?_

Kagami's legs had unconsciously walked to the court where he had always played. The court filled with memories of Aomine. He looked at the centre of the court and recalled the moment when Aomine accused Kagami of straddling him. Kagami bitterly laughed at the memory.

_Do I want to see him that much? So much to the point I walked here?_

He looked straight ahead of him and his eyes widened. A tall dark-skinned structure stood on the other end of the court. He was watching the court with eyes full of nostalgia.

_Aomine._

The taller teen seemed to not realize yet that Kagami was watching him.

"_Why don't you ask Aomine-kun?"_

Kuroko's voice appeared in Kagami's mind.

"_Get the hell away."_

_I didn't mean to say that..._

"_Kagami-kun just needs to be more honest."_

_...That's right. It was because I wasn't honest.. Things became this way. _

Kagami looked up. These thoughts alone drove him to walk forward, straight to Aomine. The taller teen raised his head and was shocked to see the red-haired teen getting closer to him. Kagami stopped a metre away from Aomine. There was only silence between them. Both eyes stared at each other, trying to understand what the other person was feeling and thinking of.

"What?"

Aomine broke the silence. Kagami looked into Aomine's eyes. The same emotions were there, just that now confusion was one of them. Like usual, Kagami froze in his gaze again. Always, everytime he saw those eyes, memories of him hurting Aomine would come back. Guilt would rise in him.

_No. I can't turn back now. _

The truth might hurt. But, he had to know. He had to make things clear with Aomine. The feelings he had been feeling. Aomine had to know and... Kagami wanted to find out what these feelings are. Gathering his courage, he opened his mouth.

"Ao-"

_DUAAAAAR!_

A thunder striked and just right then, rain started pouring.

_Why now?! And why didn't the clouds warn us with drizzle?!_

Kagami mentally cursed at the sky. The sky wouldn't listen to his complaints, or maybe it did, but all the sky did was pour even more water and strike even more thunderbolts.

"It's raining."

Aomine looked up to the sky, letting himself soak in the tears of the sky.

"Go home now, or you will catch a cold."

Aomine warned Kagami. Any another day, Kagami would head home. But, Kagami had the feeling. The feeling he wouldn't be able to reach Aomine and he wouldn't have the hot head to do this again. So, being the stubborn person he is, he took a step closer to Aomine.

"Not until you speak with me."

Aomine's eyes twitched.

"Hoi, Bakagami, you want to get a cold?"

Kagami's heart felt a bit of relief. This was the Aomine he had missed. The one who would taunt him with his idiotic names and order him to do what he wanted. But not today. He won't let things go the way Aomine commanded.

"I will go home, if you're coming with me."

"Hah? No-"

"Or we can just stay here out in the rain and get a cold."

Aomine's eyes widened and he was silenced by how unusually stubborn Kagami was. Kagami thinly smiled.

"I don't mind doing any of them."

That second, Kagami swore he saw Aomine's eyes softened. For one second, he saw Aomine's protective layer peel off a bit. The blue-haired teen turned his face away and walked ahead. Kagami was about to yell at him when Aomine turned his head towards Kagami a bit.

"Where is your house?"

Kagami was astounded for one moment. Then for the first time in the week, he genuinely smiled.

* * *

Kagami passed a towel to the drenched Aomine. The blue-haired teen's hand reached out to the towel. His hand accidentally brushed Kagami's hand. A sweet electric shock passed through Kagami's hand. His hand reflexively dropped the towel and pull away. Aomine looked at Kagami apologetically.

"Ah... My bad. Sorry."

Kagami regretted pulling his hand away. He didn't know why he felt light tingles when he touched Aomine. He just knew that the act hurt Aomine's feelings.

"No, sorry. It's just that-"

"It's fine. I get it."

Aomine cut Kagami's words. The red-haired teen wanted to strangle idiot didn't understand a damn thing and he said that he 'got' it.

_No, Kagami. If you want to speak to him, you have to cool down or the same mistake will repeat again. _

Kagami told himself. He had to cool down. But looking at Aomine's face made his blood boil even more.

"You.. You haven't eaten, right? I will go get dinner."

"No, it's fine. Just talk-"

"I'm. Getting. Dinner."

The two glared at each other. Because of their stubborn nature, none of them wanted to back down. However, their fight was interfered by Aomine sneezing.

"Hatchii!"

"...You sneeze like an old man."

Aomine bore holes into Kagami.

"You got a problem with that?"

Kagami stifled a laugh. Aomine was being himself.

"Nope. I will get hot chocolate or something."

Kagami entered the kitchen and started preparing materials he needed for the hot chocolate. He grinned to himself. He knew that things weren't alright yet between them, but just having their usual old fights made Kagami filled with joy. Yes, he missed these moments very much. Kagami was about to get chocolate, when he realized that he was out of stock.

_Would Aomine prefer coffee or tea...?_

Kagami went out of the kitchen.

"Oi, Aomine. No more chocolate. Do you want coffee or..."

He lowered his voice instantly. Aomine had fallen asleep on the couch. His chest rhythmically raised up and down. For once, Aomine's brows weren't creased and he looked very peaceful. It was rare to see an adorable side of Aomine. Kagami walked nearer to the couch, contemplating whether to wake Aomine up or not.

Then, he remembered. The kiss between Aomine and Kuroko. The scene he wished he hadn't seen . He focused on Aomine who had his eyes closed.

_Kuroko closing his eyes._

Kagami sat on the edge of the sofa and held Aomine's head.

_They leaned closer and closer._

Kagami moved his body forward. The gaps between their lips became shorter and shorter.

_No matter how much you reenact this scene... it's a kiss, right?_

Kagami was about to move away, when he looked at Aomine's sleeping face. Aomine was peacefully sleeping. If Kagami kissed him now, he wouldn't notice, right?

_...EH?! I want to kiss him?!_

Kagami couldn't believe his mind. He was going crazy. Deciding to move away, he raised his head. But, something held him on the spot. A dark eye appeared between Aomine's eyelids.

"What are you doing?"

Kagami's eyes widened. Before he knew what was going on, he was pulled and he landed on the couch. He was now beneath Aomine, who was staring at him as if he was a prey.

"Ao-"

"Kagami,"

Aomine called his name with a coarse voice. Kagami gasped. Dark hands pulled his chin up.

"Whatever that's going to happen..."

He leaned in closer to Kagami's lips.

"It's your fault."

Before Kagami could say anything, Aomine's lips pushed to his dry, cracked lips. The kiss was rough, but slowly after that, the kiss became soft. Aomine nipped Kagami's lower lip gently, asking Kagami permission to enter his mouth. Kagami didn't respond, instead he tightened his lips. The warmth of Aomine's lips left Kagami. A bit upset that the kiss was over, Kagami slowly opened his eyes.

"Ah!"

Aomine's tongue licked behind Kagami's sensitive ears. The moment Kagami moaned, Aomine's tongue sneakily slipped into Kagami's mouth. His tongue explored the insides of Kagami's mouth. Not accepting the sly play Aomine did, Kagami fought with his tongue for dominance. No matter what it was, basketball or kissing, they still fought. But as always...

"Hn!"

Aomine's hand rested on Kagami's abdomen. The blue-haired teen smirked. As always, he won. The sound of clinging belt was heard. Kagami snapped out of the kissing session. With one hand, Aomine was undoing his belt.

"Oi! Ao-ah! Wait! You!"

Aomine did not mind Kagami's refusal.

"You're being unfair!"

Aomine stopped in his tracks. He slowly sat up.

"Unfair?"

Kagami panted, as he wiped his swollen lips. His eyes met with Aomine's. Those eyes again. The sadness, pain, longing, anger.

"Aren't you being the unfair one?"

Kagami frowned in confusion. Aomine glared at him.

"You're the one who said you hate me touching you. So I stopped. And now... Why did you try to kiss me?!"

Aomine's voice got louder and louder by the moment. Kagami sat up, properly facing Aomine.

"...How about you? Why are you touching me when you have Kuroko?"

Aomine's eyes widened in shocked. The same reaction Kuroko had. Confusion.

"You kissed Kuroko. You're both together, right? Why do you make me feel that I'm special?! Always touching me and whispering to me! I thought that I was different to you! But.. all of those touches.. They meant nothing, right?"

Kagami's voice became softer and softer, as he talked.

"That's why I hate it. I hate it that they meant nothing."

_Ah... I understand now._

Kagami raised his eyes to look at Aomine

_Aomine is special to me. _

Aomine still had surprised eyes.

_And I want him to see me as someone special as well._

A second after that, the taller teen had an amused face.

"Kagami,"

He shoved Kagami down the couch again.

"Woi! That hur- Ah!"

Aomine gently caressed Kagami's face with the back of his hand.

"So, you like me touching you?"

Kagami's face boiled in heat.

"I-I didn't say anything like that!"

"Hm? Really?"

Aomine chuckled. He was getting a kick out of Kagami's reaction. He leaned closer to Kagami's ears.

"You like me whispering shit to you?"

If it was even possible, Kagami could feel the heat rushing to his face even more. He just shook his head in response to Aomine's question. A deep chuckle resonated in Kagami's ears. Aomine sat up again.

"And also, if you're going to watch someone kiss, at least watch till the end."

"Eh?"

Kagami looked at Aomine, who had red tinge on his cheeks. They were difficult to spot because of his dark skin.

"You could say I was just confirming that I wasn't just some horny bastard."

Kagami's head had even more question marks. What does "horny" have in common with "kiss"? Aomine had always found Kagami's dense mind cute, but now... He wanted to choke him for being too dense.

"You remember when you straddled me?"

Kagami raised one of his eyebrow.

"Okay, fine. When _I _made you straddle me. I felt like... one of those shoujo manga characters. You know the doki doki stuff and all that shit."

Kagami wanted to laugh at Aomine's choice of description. Aomine's red tinge was getting even more visible.

"Yeah, that. And also I feel that I want to touch you more. Not just the simple gestures I would usually do. But something like..."

He pressed his finger to Kagami's swollen lips.

"Like what we did minutes ago."

Kagami blushed, wanting to shake off the finger on his lips. But Aomine was finally opening up to him, so he had to face him. He had to listen to him. Aomine's eyes softened at the sight of Kagami bearing the touch on his lips. He smiled.

"And I thought that I just felt that way about you because I'm a perverted teenager. I thought of testing if I was just a teenager with active hormones. Then, I thought of trying to kiss Momoi, because she had big boobs and all. But.. just the thought of it made me feel my life span was getting shorter."

Kagami could imagine what would happen if Aomine would lay a hand on Momoi. He probably wouldn't see Aomine now. Probably in a hospital.

"Then, I thought of Kise. But he blabs a lot and I thought that he would tell the whole world about what we did. I thought of Midorima and Akashi, but that was like asking for a death wish. As for Murasakibara... He'd probably eat me off, thinking that I'm chocolate."

Aomine shuddered at all the thoughts.

"Kuroko is the closest to me, being my ex-Shadow and all. And he is someone I could trust my problems to. Naturally, he was the perfect choice. So, I asked him to meet up with me. With a slender body almost like a girl, I expected that I'd totally jump on Kuroko. But, when we tried to kiss... I couldn't."

Aomine paused for a while and stared at Kagami.

"Before we kissed, I saw you in my head. You grinning at me. Your red face whenever I tease you. Our fights together. The idiotic name-callings."

Kagami's face reddened at Aomine's straightforward confession.

"Kagami."

Aomine held both of Kagami's hands.

"You asked me who else I touch, right? And if I'm not wrong, you asked, 'Why me'."

Kagami's heart raced, not expecting Aomine to still remember the questions he asked weeks ago.

"These simple gestures. I only do these with you. Then... Why you?"

He leaned in closer, giving a chaste kiss on Kagami's lips.

"I love you."

Kagami froze, not knowing what to do. The only reaction he could give was just boiling cheeks.

"Woi, can't you say anything? I've been the only one speaking? Say something."

Even if Kagami was asked to say something, how could he? He was speechless, still trying to process what just had happened. All the misunderstanding. All the confessions. Everything.

Aomine sighed.

"Fine, you don't have to say anything. As long as you're mine now."

Aomine grinned. Kagami snapped out of his speechless-ness.

"Hah?! Since when am I yours?! I didn't even say I like you or anything!"

Aomine chuckled. A joyful one.

"You don't have to. I mean you got jealous of me and Kuroko. And you hate it when my touching means nothing. That means you like me, right?"

Kagami blushed. He hated it when Aomine could read him. The blue-haired teen had a glint in his eye. An idea.

"Hm.. Now that I think about it? Maybe you're right.. You haven't said anything yet. You pushed me away last time. That means you don't like me, right?"

Aomine smirked.

"Am I wrong?"

_He... He is doing this on purpose!_

Aomine's playful face turned serious. He held Aomine's hand.

"Just say 'I like you'. That's enough for me. Even a nod is okay."

His eyes softened.

"Please."

_...I hate it. He is the unfair one. Always._

Aomine's eyes widened. Never did he expect Kagami would initiate a simple gesture.

_Only this once. _

Kagami wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck.

_Listen to me well._

"I love you."

He planted a kiss on Aomine's lips.

_You're the only one I do this simple gesture with._

* * *

**Rambles: **OMG Done! Finally! Consider this a birthday treat for myself. Today is my birthday, so things have been crazy today. I hope the ending was okay... Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading! XDD


End file.
